


【BS蝙超 猫！布鲁斯】克拉克与他每日的一百零一次无可奈何

by Reticent_Wall



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 猫！蝙/超（其实这是一个酥皮养猫的故事胡言乱语，一心吸猫（我们的口号是：不管灰喵橘猫，能钓到酥皮就是好喵！请大家千万不要拿正常喵的习性来揣测老爷喵，一切都是作者编的（其实是无差啦但是为什么打蝙超tag呢，任性。有一咪咪可以忽略不计的莱→超写的时候，老爷想着的是本蝙，小记者想的是布兰登超，莱总想的是漫画，然而写出来一看流水账并没有什么关系（咳最近压力太大写个流水账解压，其实就是把自己之前脑过的梗整理一下，群里的小伙伴应该都看过了233333 写得飞快无beta，而且随便写竟然比之前写的很多文都要多，很挫败了_(:з」∠)_大家看了如果能开心就好啦！





	【BS蝙超 猫！布鲁斯】克拉克与他每日的一百零一次无可奈何

**Author's Note:**

> 猫！蝙/超（其实这是一个酥皮养猫的故事  
> 胡言乱语，一心吸猫（   
> 我们的口号是：不管灰喵橘猫，能钓到酥皮就是好喵！  
> 请大家千万不要拿正常喵的习性来揣测老爷喵，一切都是作者编的（  
> 其实是无差啦但是为什么打蝙超tag呢，任性。  
> 有一咪咪可以忽略不计的莱→超  
> 写的时候，老爷想着的是本蝙，小记者想的是布兰登超，莱总想的是漫画，然而写出来一看流水账并没有什么关系（咳  
> 最近压力太大写个流水账解压，其实就是把自己之前脑过的梗整理一下，群里的小伙伴应该都看过了233333 写得飞快无beta，而且随便写竟然比之前写的很多文都要多，很挫败了_(:з」∠)_   
> 大家看了如果能开心就好啦！

这可能是一个时机，一个契机，一个与我们自身的欲望斗争的机会。然而现实总是彷徨、总是妥协、总是无可奈何，无止境的纠结与自我放弃冲刷着随波逐流的意识。有时候我们浮上水面却发现身下除了冲刷着河床的浊流外毫无依托，而命运的漩涡又逼迫各人沉潜而下，在河沙的泥淖中拧紧手脚，于生活中的小善与大爱、小错与大恶间踟蹰徘徊——妥协，永恒的妥协，无可奈何，有心无力且又迫不得已的无可奈何——  
克拉克手足无措地看着隔厅柜顶，叹了口气：“布鲁斯，眼镜。还有……你真的不能跟我去上班……”又是可怜的一口气，“……最后一次，好吗？佩里没生气只是因为他把火都发到我的稿子上来了，而且不可以！不可以哦！不可以再挠露易丝的椅子垫！”  
柜子顶上一双灰色的耳朵露了出来，然后是一双埋在警惕的阴影里的眼睛。沉默也慢慢坠了下来，显示出一股对峙着的喧闹的沉寂，一条覆盖着厚厚灰毛的蓬松尾巴带着点让步的情绪从边沿蹭下来——不，然而布鲁斯还是警惕着的，他心事重重地拍了拍怀里的眼镜，好像这样他就不会失去克拉克一样，庞大的身躯压在隔板的边缘一动不动，蓬松的毛发融在阴影里，显得他的体型更叫人胆战心惊了，皮毛被边框压出一条坚硬的痕迹，颇有点居高临下不怒自威的意思。  
克拉克依旧在耐心地等着，他不想飘起来吓到布鲁斯，也不想把眼镜硬生生从布鲁斯怀里抢过来——天知道布鲁斯发起脾气来有多可怕，谁也别想挑战他将克拉克（及克拉克的一切）视作他的所有物的认知。呃……不，这不是一个好选择，绝对不。  
“……嗯？好吗？”终于还是克拉克忍不住了，他不能再迟到了，而且（在布鲁斯看来）上班高峰期的地铁和电梯都是人类密密麻麻侵占世界的灾难形状的具象化，布鲁斯的暴躁脾气可能要憋着一天直到深夜侵占克拉克的床才能缓解——而即便是超人也不能天天飞着去上班！（还带着一只大猫！）不！  
布鲁斯仿佛讨价还价一般看看克拉克，又看看怀里的眼镜，依旧一言不发，眼睛在他身上骨碌碌地打转，只是脊背悄悄地松动了下来；克拉克注意到了，也跟着松了一口气，笑意像泉水一样从他的蓝眼睛里满溢出来，还有一个在他眼角的纹路间摇摇晃晃的微笑——一大团铅灰色的阴影从角落里闪电般窜了出来，以布鲁斯的体型来说确实还挺不可思议的——然后，“嘭！”一团巨大的毛球被星球日报的小记者接了个满怀，这可比超人接飞机艰难多了。然而克拉克忽略了眼镜在布鲁斯和他的胸膛之间嘎吱作响的尖叫，他轻巧地把眼镜摘了出来，低下头蹭了蹭布鲁斯的额头，回身去穿外套。  
“……天哪布鲁斯……”有人在狭小的公寓里倒吸一口气，挫败、苦恼和无奈刺骨锥心，“……我真该听露易丝的……今天下班我们就去买粘毛器，今天就去。”  
只有一个声音蹭在他脚边，透露出点令人分不清是错觉还是现实的心虚与安慰：“喵。”  
  
星球日报的电梯一如既往地拥挤。  
克拉克·肯特一如既往地被蜂拥而进的人群压在小角落里。  
但这次不一样，蝙蝠猫要维护他的滴水兽所有权——布鲁斯小心翼翼地巴在克拉克肩头，难得地流露出一丝紧张，克拉克（作为一只被临时征用的“滴水兽”）勉强伸出手来拍拍他，有点为了在挤满生人的电梯里没办法把他抱在怀里而感到抱歉。但布鲁斯有点不自觉的焦虑，克拉克摸摸他的爪子，可布鲁斯一动不动，反倒显示出一股仿佛对不知从何而来的领地侵占者的敌视。他顺着布鲁斯的眼神看过去，惊喜地发现露易丝·莲恩与新来的实习生一起挤在另一个角落里，但是还没等他开口，露易丝身旁的女孩子就开心地笑了出来：“嗨！早上好，肯特先生！早上好，布鲁斯！”她的声音把一旁的露易丝惊了起来，这让克拉克有点担心他是不是带布鲁斯来上班带得太频繁了点，他看着女孩兴奋地朝布鲁斯挥挥手，歪歪头朝她和露易丝微笑着摇了摇手，三心二意地想着出去采访时可不可以拜托她帮忙照看一下布鲁斯，却又被布鲁斯重重蹭他脸颊的动作拉回神，他转过头来看了一眼布鲁斯，却只能看到满眼的灰毛，布鲁斯在他的颈窝里闷闷地“喵”了一声。  
克拉克揉了揉他，回头就看到露易丝的目光从他脸上滑到布鲁斯身上，停留了一秒又滑回来，又是那种“唉小镇男孩你终于无药可救了”的表情，他朝着她眨眨眼，用老搭档的默契无声地恳求她：“拜托啦拜托啦！”他看着露易丝摆出一副假装愠怒的样子对他摇摇头，忍不住笑了出来——他知道布鲁斯能在星球日报里安然自得，到简直要成为吉祥物的地步，多半是露易丝的功劳，当然啦，还有她为了他和布鲁斯对佩里的“抗争”（倒不是说老编有正经抱怨过）——他心里暗暗下定决心要让布鲁斯改掉挠露易丝坐垫的习惯，哦对了，还有吉米的超人相册！  
布鲁斯默默看着他们，喉咙里咕噜一声。  
  
当电梯门打开的时候，露易丝一个健步冲进了佩里的办公室，克拉克知道她如果没把大停电的任务从还没被拖稿折磨到暴躁的老编那儿拿到手是不会罢休的，而实习生也捋了捋布鲁斯的耳朵走向了自己的座位，他也准备窝到自己的小角落里在佩里的吼声响起之前把稿子再润色一遍，突然他肩上一轻，布鲁斯大概已经自顾自踏上前往他的（好吧，现在是布鲁斯的了，早就是布鲁斯的了）座位的路了。好吧，布鲁斯本来就算是十分有主见的，他这么想着低头往前走，其实说起来布鲁斯并没有特别黏他，好吧他是不太愿意跟他分开啦，可是布鲁斯并没有像那些“黏人”的猫一样一刻不停地求抚摸求抱抱，他只是不反感，呃，或者说安然接受克拉克的亲近而已，噢，所以这才是原因吗？不是布鲁斯喜欢黏着他而是克拉克太溺爱他了吗？他怀着愧疚的懊恼缓慢地抬起头——“哗啦！”  
还好，只有一声，只有东西被布鲁斯乱七八糟扫下桌子的声音。一位小记者惊慌的吸气声在手忙脚乱地接住掉下来的一大沓东西时模糊不清，它们砸到他怀里发出的一股沉闷声响被衣物和肉体柔和掉，他悄悄松了口气，抬起头把怀里的东西一点一点挪回桌面上，眼神到处飘着寻找布鲁斯，而灰猫正襟危坐地等待在他的马克杯旁边，克拉克深呼吸，准备开口，可眼睛却发现那蓬松的尾巴正在无声无息地移动着——“不！”克拉克猛地往前一扑，伸手一捞，“布鲁斯！不能把东西推下去！……呃，莱克斯送给露易丝的花也不行！”  
他把东西胡乱地放回原位，布鲁斯也安然自得，一点也不打算挪窝，也似乎丝毫没有对他的训斥作出任何反应的迹象，格子间里只有一个小记者的开始一天的叹气声模棱而过，还好杯子里还没倒上咖啡。  
“……吉米，什么？……哦那不是送给露易丝的花，那……天哪布鲁斯！别把花推下桌子！不管这是谁的！”……后面还有一股懊恼的呜咽和夹杂在喵喵叫中难以听清的嘟囔，“……难道超级速度就是拿来干这个的吗？”  
  
最后那束被折磨得毫无形状可言的花还是尴尬地竖在了克拉克的电脑旁边，他心里诡异地浮现出了一股对莱克斯·卢瑟的愧疚——天哪克拉克！我早说过你无药可救！露易丝的声音在他的脑海里尖利地响着，他揉了揉脸，自暴自弃地叹了口气：“布鲁斯……”  
突然，本能击中了他。  
克拉克伸出手去，在完全没看到的情况下，这天早上第三十一次把那束花捞回来。  
  
第三十二次。  
布鲁斯狠狠地打了个喷嚏，手忙脚乱地把莱克斯送的花推到一边，克拉克轻轻拍拍他的脊背，任凭布鲁斯将尾巴缠住他的手腕，整只猫带着股莫名其妙的怒气慢吞吞气鼓鼓地挪进他怀里。  
  
伴随着键盘的响声，他们度过了一段平静的时光。  
这是危机到来前的征兆，克拉克事后悲痛地想，我早该知道的。  
布鲁斯安静地窝在他怀里，简直像是一个温暖的灰毛抱枕，克拉克差点以为他睡着了，但布鲁斯轻轻抬起头来，蹭了蹭他的心口。克拉克感觉到有一股不自觉的笑意把他的嘴角越拉越高，他四处看看，确认了没人注意到这个小角落，把头埋进布鲁斯后背的毛发里，也悄悄地蹭了蹭他。他感觉到布鲁斯的身躯舒展开来，磨蹭着他的下颌，克拉克忍不住亲了亲他的额头，布鲁斯忽然激动起来，拼命往他肚子上钻，克拉克手忙脚乱地抱着他哄了老半天才安静下来。  
不，事实完全不是这样的。  
布鲁斯开始悄悄向键盘潜行。克拉克太过投入，太过大意，太过粗心，当他发现的时候，一切都已经来不及了——布鲁斯已经牢牢占据了键盘的一角，整只猫正在向趴满整个键盘的远大目标行进，皮毛软乎乎地贴近他的手指，简直要把他的手跟键盘一起据为己有。克拉克无可奈何地用关节蹭蹭他肚子上颜色稍浅的毛发——啊啊，别想着将布鲁斯整个从键盘上剥下来。任务艰巨，后果严重，你不会想知道的。  
  
最后拯救一切的是露易丝。还是露易丝。总是露易丝。  
“小镇男孩——”她中气十足的声音传过了整个编辑部，不要忽略了能采访超人、跟佩里吵架、与莱克斯辩论的女性的能力，永远也不要，“过来！”  
克拉克被惊得一跳——别激动，超人也是会被吓着的——本能地就想要冲出格子间去，可是有一只猫比他动作更快——布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯从键盘上窜起来，重重地跳进他怀里，把一位小记者严严实实地压回他的座位。  
  
好吧。布鲁斯也不是完全没有带来好处的。  
被强行作为星球日报吉祥物的布鲁斯是休息时间中小记者的格子间和茶水间里塞满女士们别有深意的婉转笑声和充满怜爱的轻声低叫的罪魁祸首。  
克拉克有点脸红，有点结结巴巴，有点招架不住。  
布鲁斯有点不高兴。  
他突然低声“喵”了一句，钻回小记者的外套里，闷声摆出一副鸠占鹊巢的霸道模样，一动不动，任凭那些温柔的手如何抚摸、克拉克如何哄劝也不肯出来。  
  
出门采访？  
这是个最艰难的任务，它的执行方式通常是这样的：露易丝出马，先拖住布鲁斯，接着是吉米打掩护，最后也是最艰难的部分，克拉克用比超人还要快的速度提起公文包冲出星球日报——其中需要战略、速度、默契以及胆量。经历过一次，你就会明白这群记者是怎么有胆量和能力去调查地下人口黑市和跨国走私案件的了。  
  
别以为布鲁斯的占有欲到此结束了。  
还早着呢。  
《蝙蝠猫与超人！世界最佳拍档拯救大都会人民于水深火热与日常苟且！》  
星球日报和它最后的倔强。什么东西。不存在的。  
  
别误会，大家还是很喜欢布鲁斯，啊不，蝙蝠猫的。  
美国队长站在复仇者大厦前，窝在盾里的布鲁斯滑来滑去，史蒂夫的素描本上又多了几张速写，“我小时候其实挺喜欢猫的，它们其实没那么阴森森，我只觉得毛绒绒暖烘烘的，只是因为哮喘所以没办法接近它们。”  
克拉克微笑着听他说着一些关于那个布鲁克林小个子的事，超人的面庞被炭笔加上一点明亮阳光下的阴影，红披风被蝙蝠猫拽着，随着他在盾里摇来晃去。  
  
“其实布鲁斯是我在哥谭小巷救的啦！他当时疯了一样扑向我，后面我才发现有一个狂追不舍的猫女，我还是第一次知道原来也不是每一只猫都喜欢她的，只是他好像认定我了……诶诶诶布鲁斯别抓我的披风！……哦对了！露易丝的裙子也不行！”  
  
《复仇者联谊正义联盟 超英团队重组？另有隐情？》  
……  
《美国队长私会超人为哪般 公开见面耐人寻味疑出柜》  
  
班纳博士从被实验室榨干的命运中逃离出来（托尼没救了，他早已深陷泥淖），他捧着一杯热咖啡微笑看着正在聊天的克拉克和史蒂夫，还有跟他分享着同一个名字的布鲁斯，这确实是一个让人内心平静而放松的时刻。  
娜塔莎无声无息地路过，手背从布鲁斯背后一把滑过。  
克林特从天花板上落下来，重复了一遍。  
布鲁斯窝在红披风里，郁郁地暴躁着闷哼一声。  
  
“噢拜托老冰棍！”好的我们应该听声音都知道这是谁了，没关系不用介绍，我们都该感谢他从史蒂夫的担心、贾维斯的催促、日常过度劳累工作时光一去不回头的道路上拨冗前来发表评论：“蝙蝠猫还会帮超人救猫？！这科学吗？！”  
“喵。”  
  
下午茶的时间磨蹭过去，夕阳透过复仇者大厦的落地窗斜照下来，把布鲁斯脱去制服的整个身躯染成了暖烘烘的橘色，克拉克反倒觉得这样使得他更像他那些体型相当的“同伴”们了。  
还好布鲁斯不知道他现在在想些什么，克拉克带着一点莫名的愧疚，决定今晚给布鲁斯多半个罐头。  
慈母多败儿。呸。溺爱不利于孩子（和猫）的成长。  
  
不行，不能再给了。  
克拉克忧心忡忡地看着罐头边体型大到简直要把他的脚淹没的布鲁斯。  
他有点发脾气似的哼哼两声，瘫在克拉克脚边。  
  
“克拉克？”  
一个男人的声音从内门没关紧的缝隙里传出来，伴随着敲门声，一下子让正在洗碗的克拉克警惕起来，忍不住伸出头去想一探究竟：“……莱克斯？”  
“布鲁斯别关门！！！”  
  
“布鲁斯！你又把我的西装上蹭得都是毛！我还怎么去卢瑟的晚宴？天哪露易丝还在等着我我还有任务……而且你为什么不弄其他的却偏偏要是这件！？我明明跟你说过的！不可以再这样了！我……我要生气了哦！”  
  
“布鲁斯……你不能这样整天趴在我腿上啦……我们帮你定个专属座位好不好……”  
  
“布鲁斯……你不能上床……”一个清醒得充满斗志的超人不是对手，一个被睡意折磨得神志不清的克拉克更加不是，“……好啦就一晚，就一晚知道吗？”  
  
这就是可怜的克拉克的一天。


End file.
